fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy/Mokra zabawa
Po krótkim zapoznaniu się z Fineaszem i Ferbem, Judy pobiegła do domu, aby się przebrać. Po powrocie do ogrodu nowych znajomych po raz drugi widzi ich zdolności budownicze. Podczas zabawy ma niestety mały wypadek... Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Elizabeth Keith *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder Mokra zabawa Szybko pobiegłam przebrać się w strój kąpielowy. Jestem ciekawa, czy ich fontanna będzie taka wielka, jak tamta huśtawka. Domyślam się, że tak. -Ciociu, zaraz wychodzę, tylko przebiorę się w strój kompielowy!- krzyknęłam wbiegając na górę. -Ok!- usłyszałam. Ciocia pewnie znowu ogląda ten teleturniej. Gdy wbiegłam do pokoju zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, w który strój kąpielowy mam się ubrać. Ostatecznie wybrałam czarny, z lekkimi akcentami ciemnego różu. Gdy byłam gotowa pobiegłam po mój pomarańczowy ręcznik i udałam się do Fineasza i Ferba. Już po chwili byłam na miejscu. Gdy wchodziłam do ogrodu zobaczyłam niskiego ciemnoskórego chłopaka trzymającego jakiś kalkulator. Miał krótkie, kręcone czarne włosy oraz czarne oczy. Tak jak reszta dzieciaków był ubrany w strój kompielowy. Niestety był też tutaj Buford. -Em, cześć?- powiedziałam nieśmiało. -Cześć Judy! Baljeet, to jest Judy. Nasza nowa znajoma- powiedział Fineasz. -Cześć- przywitał się Baljeet. -Ładnie wyglądasz- powiedział Fineasz. --Dzięki- odpowiedziałam lekko sie rumieniąc. Chyba każda dziewczyna lubi komplementy, oczywiście jak nie mówi ich jakiś głupek. Izabela dziwnie na mnie spojrzała. Wydaje mi się, że mnie nie lubi. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego... -Ferb, ostatnie poprawki wprowadzone?- zapytał Fineasz. Ferb tylko pokiwał głową. -On zawsze jest taki małomówny?- zapytałam Fineasza. -Wiesz, to bardziej człowiek czynu- odpowiedział na moje pytanie Fineasz. -Niech będzie, mi to nie przeszkadza. -Skoro skończyliśmy, możemy zaczynać zabawę. Oto nasza wspaniała, ogromna fontanna!- powiedział Fineasz i pokazał nam największą fontannę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Musze przyznać, ze mnie zatkało. -Idziemy?- zapytała Izabela. -Jasne!- odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy chórem. Fontanna -Pomocy!!!- krzyczałam wylatując w powietrze. Wszyscy wygladali na przerażonych, nawet ta mała żmija Izabela. O co jej chodzi?! Zaraz, zaraz... Jej chodzi o Fineasza! To spojrzenie, no jasne! Mała zazdrosna żmija. Leciałam coraz wyżej i wyżej, nie wiedziałam, gdzie spadnę, czułam jednak, że to będzie bolało. Zobaczyłam, że Fineasz i Ferb pobiegli do swojego domu, Izabela patrzyła jak wryta, a Buford zasłonił sobie oczy Baljeetem. Wreszcie zaczełam spadać. Uderzyłam w dach i złapałam się komina. Za bardzo się bałam, by popatrzeć w dół. -Nie martw się Judy, zaraz cię stamtąd zdejmiemy. Nigdzie się nie ruszaj- usłyszałam głos Fineasza. -Bardzo śmieszne!- krzyknęłam. Rany, nie wim ile jeszcze wytrzymam. -Przepraszam- krzyknęła Izabela. -Wiesz co, to nie jest najlepsza chwila, ale zapomnę o tym, jak mnie stąd ściągniecie! Nagle zobaczyłam lecący w moją stronę zielony promień, dokładnie taki jak wczoraj. Zaraz, jeśli leci w moja stronę, to znaczy, że coś złego stanie się z dachem! Promień uderzył w komin. Nagle pojawiła się na nim jakaś śliska substancja. Starałam się utrzymać, ale komin był za śliski. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i z krzykiem zjechałam po dachu. Zaczełam spadać i już myslałam, że będzie po mnie, kiedy nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie łapie. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Buforda. Wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego, ale mam nadzieję, że nie złapał mnie przez przypadek. Po chwili powoli odstawił mnie na ziemi. -Dziękuje...- powiedziałam lekko się rumieniąc. -Ja, no wiesz... To dla mnie nic! Poleciałem do przodu i bohatersko chwyciłem cię zanim uderzyłaś w ziemię!- powiedział Buford napinając mięśnie. Ech, mógłby się chociaż nie przechwalać. -Wcale tego nie zrobił, on tylko stał w miejscu- usłyszałam szept Baljeeta i zaśmiałam się. -Judy! Na szczęście nic ci się nie stało!- powiedział Fineasz. On i Ferb przynieśli trampolinę, która prawdopodobnie miała służyć do ratowania mnie. -Tak, na szczęście- powiedziałam patrząc na Izabelę. Wyglądała na naprawdę zawstydzoną. Chyba tylko ja wiem, że to jej wina. Nagle na moją głowę kapnęła ta dziwna substancja. Ściekała po dachu i leżała już chyba na całym ogrodzie. -Co to jest?- powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem strzepując rękę. -Jak to co? To żel dla twardzieli. Sam takiego używam, bo wiesz - jestem twardzielem- powiedział Buford opierając się o ściankę podłączoną do fontanny. Nagle cała budowla przesunęła się i ślizgała się dalej przez podjazd i po ulicy. Znowu stałam jak wryta. -To..To się często zdarza?- zapytałam. -Zazwyczaj nasze budowle znikają, ale zawsze potrzebne jest jakieś urozmaicenie- powiedział Fineasz. -Ale jak? -Wiele jest pytań bez odpowiedzi. To jest jedno z nich- powiedział Ferb. -Powiedziałeś coś! Wow!- powiedziałam. -Wiesz, Ferb nie jest niemową, ale jak już mówiłem: To bardziej człowiek czynu- powiedział Fineasz. -Wiecie co? Chyba muszę iść odpoczać- powiedziałam i poszłam w stronę domu. -Dobra! Tylko przyjdź do nas jutro!- powiedział Fineasz. -Przyjdę!- po tym zdaniu przyśpieszyłam troszeczkę. Gdy byłam pewna, że mnie już nie widzą, pobiegłam jak najszybciej do domu cioci Elizabeth. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Mokra zabawa"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki